a grand homecomming
by NaginiRose
Summary: after the war Ginny moves to France and comes home 5 years later with two additions to her family that not many people knew about.. especially the one who matters the most
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Okay so I went back and I spell checked everything, but I would like to make something clear. First, I really didn't have the time to write and then spell check. I wasn't terribly concerned with spelling and grammar either. Second, I thought that the name was Ginerva, as well as I thought that the name was Zambini. I had seen a few, in fact more so than not, stories with the names spelt that way. In many stories her name was Virginia, so I really had no idea. Thank you to those who have been really supportive. Especially Dracoginnylover24, hphottie14, gineveramalfoy1984, and Misery DeSoul.

It was a sight to see. Draco's left arm was wrapped around Harry's shoulder while singing karaoke surrounded by all of their family and friends. The Malfoy's and Weasley's had long forgotten their grudge against each other at the end of the final battle. Harry, Malfoy, Ron, and Zabini were great friends. They often went out on the weekends. Sunday nights Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would join them.

The boys came back to the table with the rest of the group. Then she walked in. An image of heaven wrapped in fire. This image of heaven was Ginevra Weasley. In a jean skirt with a black top, she made her way over to their table.

Mrs. Weasley stood up. " OH Ginerva it's so good to see you"

Ginny smiled " Thanks mum. Did I miss much?"

Harry leaned over and hugged her " Only the best rendition of some muggle song... by death of the leppards or something"

Ginny laughed. Harry was drunk again. " You mean def leppard"

"Yeahhhhh that's the one!"

Ron got up and brought Ginny a beer. " So sis. How long are you in this time? I trust France is treating you well?"

Ginny smiled. " Very well. But I'm home indefinitely"

" Oh how wonderful. You can stay at the Burrow of course," Mrs. Weasley proclaimed.

" Oh no need mum. I bought a house in the country a nice old house. You will have to come see."

Ron whined " Ginnnnny... come and sing with me. "

Ginny smirked " Okay... but I get to pick the song."

Ron agreed after moaning, " Great it's going to be chick song."

Indeed Ron was right. But how could Ginny pass up the chance to sing a chick song in front of two men who she had been romantically involved with at some point during her Hogwarts education. The boys both claimed to have left her for the "greater good". But now she had made a name for herself in the fashion industry as a top fashion designer in France. Now she was moving back to London, with two additions to her family.

Ron and Ginny began singing

_Don't go knock on my door  
don't go knock on my door _

_Time is up  
No more cheat n' lie  
No more tears to dry  
You and I, we're like so "bye-bye"  
Finally  
I am over you  
Totally unblue  
And I can hear myself saying  
I am better off without you  
Stronger than ever and I  
I'm tellin' you now _

_Don't go knockin' on my door  
Gotta stay away for sure  
You say you miss me like crazy now  
But I ain't buyin' that  
You better get off my back  
Don't go knockin' on my door _

_I can see_

_It's no mystery  
It's so clear to me  
What we had is all history  
It's OK  
I can sleep at night  
It will be alright  
I can hear myself saying  
I am better off without you Stronger than ever and I  
I'm tellin' you now _

Draco leaned into Harry to whisper to him " How do I have the feeling that this song is directed towards one of us?"

Harry laughed, " Because we both fucked up when it came to her."

" True. But you have Hermione now. "

"Yes and you have a dog named Red" Both boys laughed

_Don't go knockin' on my door  
Don't go knockin' on my door  
Don't go knockin' on my door  
Do what you want  
As long as you don't come back  
Don't go knockin' on my door  
Gotta stay away for sure  
And now I ain't buyin' that  
You better get off my back_


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny began unpacking in her new house. Everything was in order except the clothes. But with a few flicks of her wand, everything looked like they had lived there forever. The house is located in an old money, pure blood wizarding community. It had 4 wings upstairs, with 10 bedrooms in each wing along with a library, one main bathroom, and a bathtub area in each room. Ginny was never one to support the use of house elves but she found that they came very handy. Though she treated them more like family than servants.

Ginny found herself sitting at her table in the parlor, reading a book, and sipping tea. She thought about the previous night. Both Harry and Draco looked good. But they were out of the question. They had both moved on, as she had as well. She had to. But she couldn't help to think about the both of them.

They hurt her so bad.

_Flashback_

_They stood there outside of the castle right after Dumbledore's funeral when Harry broke it off with her. _

_" We can't be together Ginny, it's for your own good. The Dark Lord came after you once when you were just my best friend's brother. God only knows what would happen if he knew you were someone I really loved." Harry said_

_Ginny just stood there. She couldn't believe what Harry was telling her... He left her out on her own in the rain. The rain was cold and miserable. It matched the way she felt, miserable. She was glad it was raining though, that way no one could tell she was crying._

_Then in her 6th year Draco had changed. He was a better man. No longer picking on younger kids or anyone for that matter. . He even came to visit her during her 7th year so they could be together. They shared something special something she thought no one could touch. But she was wrong. Draco also dropped her for the greater good. Again The Dark Lord had messed up her life. Leaving her lonely. _

_" Red I love you, but there are things in life we have to do that we don't want to do. And letting you go is one of them." Draco had told her_

_" But I don't understand why? Why do you have to let me go?" Ginny said crying in her room as he told her_

_Draco looked at her right in the eyes as a tear slipped away from his cool gray eyes " Because if I don't the Dark Lord will go after you if I fuck up" And then he brushed away all her tears before kissing her gently and then walking away. _

_End of Flashback_

Ginny was shaken out of her flashback by a pair of gorgeous smiles and incessant pulling at her jeans. " Mommyyyy... can we go play outside!" Yes Ginevra Weasley the youngest of the Weasley bunch was now a mommy herself. She had two beautiful babies. The twins weren't really babies anymore; after all they were 5 years old. There was a boy and a girl. Their names were Skylar-Maire and Dominick. Dominick had red hair just like all of the Weasleys and bright blue eyes. On the other hand, Skylar-Maire had the brightest blonde hair and cool gray eyes. Both of them knew about their father, but their father never knew about them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy... here's the 3rd chapter. Tell me what you think? Review and ill put up another chapter... good and bad reviews are welcomed. I own nothing but the plot.**

Ginny tended to her young children's pleas and made a compromise. " How about you guys go get ready and we will head to Diagon Alley early before we meet Uncle Ron and we will get ice cream?" Ginny offered. Dominick had already run upstairs to his room to change, while Skylark stood there beaming at her mother. Ginny suppressed her laughter and shooed her daughter to get changed. Ginny changed into a pair of low riding faded jeans and a green t-shirt. When the twins returned they held onto their mother's side tightly and appearated to Diagon Alley.

Ron was sitting at a table inside the ice cream shop with Harry, Hermione, and Draco when Ginny walked into the ice cream shop carrying a little girl in her arms and a little boy clinging to her side. Ginny had not even noticed the group when she went up to the counter and ordered their ice cream. They soon made their way to an outside table, unnoticed by anyone.

" So what are your plans for the rest of the day guys?" Harry asked.

" Meeting up with Ginny and the kids. Gosh I haven't seen them in forever!" said Ron

"Kids? Whose kids?" Hermione asked what everyone else was thinking

Ron laughed. " Her kids."

" Wow. I completely forgot that Ginny had kids" Hermione said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Me too" Harry said

" Wait... she has two kids. I didn't even know she was married," said Draco he tried to mask the disappointment in his voice but it was evident.

Ron laughed. " Don't worry mate. She isn't married. She isn't even dating anyone."

" Then who is the father?" Draco asked.

Ron shrugged " I don't know. She won't tell anyone. I doubt if the father even knows he's a father"

Ron looked down at his watch and gasped " Ohh guys sorry to eat and run but I have to meet Ginny"

Just then Ron got up and left his group of friends in search of his baby sister and her babies. As he exited out of the ice cream shop he heard a familiar voice of scolding from a mother to her children. He turned around and found his baby sister scolding her little boy. Ron smiled. She sounded just like their mother. He walked over to the table.

" You know, you sound just like mum," Ron said teasingly to his sister

" Thanks...I think," said Ginny while ushering him to sit down in an empty chair at the table

"Uncle Ron. " gasped a young little girl who clung herself to her uncle's neck

Ron smiled and hugged his niece " A handful you've got here"

Ginny smiled " Two handfuls actually"

Ron and Ginny spent time catching up on each other's lives. Ron told Ginny about his job at the ministry and about the women he's dated. Then he informed her of everything that happened at Harry's wedding. He insisted that Ginny should have been there, but he knew that no matter what Ginny's excuse she would have found one not to be there. Pregnant or not. He told her about his engagement to Pansy, yes Pansy Parkinson, and that their wedding was to be in the spring. He also told her that Draco and the family, including Harry, had become rather close. Though she already knew that. Which in her eyes made her situation harder. Then it was Ginny's turn. She told Ron all about her business, her new house, why she moved back, and every little thing about the twins. That is with the exception of who their father was.

Just then Hermione, Harry, Draco and some woman fawning all over Draco walked out. They stopped when they saw Ginny and Ron sitting with two little kids. They walked over to say hi, Ginny was guessing they really just wanted a peak at the children. Everyone was always so interested in her children, but she never understood why.

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione said hugging the red headed girl

" Hello Hermione" Said Ginny returning the hug. "These are my children Dominick and Sklyar-Marie"

" Hi guys" Hermione said waving at the children who looked at her with cool stance and a smirk on their faces

" Good to see you Ginny" said Harry

Ginny scoffed to herself but said very coldly " Likewise"

"You have to very beautiful children Ginevra" Draco said

The words stung Ginny's body; he was the only one who called her that. Well besides her mother but her mother only called her Ginevra when she was in trouble. The woman with Draco was still fawning all over Draco and he seemed to be enjoying every moment of it. Though the only reason he enjoyed it was because he could tell it bothered Ginny. And if it bothered Ginny then he had her exactly where he wanted her. Still in love with him.

" Thank you Malfoy" said Ginny

" Ohhhh are we back there? Back to Malfoy? I do have a first name you know" Draco hissed

" Mommy..." cried Dominick

Draco leaned into whisper in Ginny's ear " Missed me have you?" he hissed

" Mommy." whined Dominick again

" No. Maybe in your dreams" Ginny proclaimed " Come on children say good bye to Uncle Ron" And the children did as they were told

Dominick asked Draco " Is your name Malfoy?"

Draco laughed, " No no Malfoy is my last name"

Dominick's eye grew big and glittered " Really?"

" Yes. Why do you ask?"

In a small voice he began to say " Because that's my... "

And before Dominick could finish Ginny grabbed the twins and apperated to their home leaving a very clueless Draco back at the ice cream shop in Diagon Alley.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: words in bold and italic are Ginny's personal thoughts and words in italic are either flashbacks (but they will be noted) or her conscience.

As Ginny reached their beautiful home she ordered the twins to clean up for dinner. She began pacing back and forth in her parlor. She began thinking to herself

_**God Malfoy is a git. Waving around that trashy bimbo. Right in front of me and his children. **_

_Ahh. My dear he doesn't know the kids are his... now does he?_

_**No. Of course not. How could he? No one knows**_

_But maybe he should know. I'm sure if he got a good look at skylar he would know_

_**Ahh your right. Skylar does have her father's hair and Dominick has his father's eyes. Jesus if he wasn't such a git I could tell him. But he left me. He wanted nothing to do with me.**_

_Maybe if you had told him about his kids he would have changed his mind. Or come back to you after the war dear?_

_**Maybe... ahh this is pathetic I am not only talking to myself I am answering myself... St. mungos here I come**_

Just then the twins came running down the stairs chasing after each other. All right kiddos... settle down and sit down for dinner Ginny ordered showing the twins to the dinning room table. They began dinner peacefully until Dominick asked the one question she had hoped he wouldn't ask.

" Hey mommy?" Dominick asked

" Yes dear" Ginny replied

" Did you know that guy today with hair like Skylars?"

" Yes I knew him... once a long time ago"

" How did you know him mommy?"

Ginny sighed. " We went to school together. He's one of your Uncle Ron's friends now"

"Ohhh. Did you know his name is the same as mine and Skylark's?"

Ginny hesitated. " Yes dear he, you and your sister have the same last name"

" Does that mean he's our daddy?"

Ginny sighed again as tears ran down her face " Mommy " Dominick ran over to Ginny " I'm sorry

Mommy I didn't mean to make you cry "

Ginny brushed away her tears. " I know you didn't. It's not your fault. But yes he is your father"

Then Skylar spoke up " Can we see him again?"

Ginny nodded " Of course you can. But wait until I tell him myself about the two of you"

With that both of the twins smiled and finished their dinner. Afterwards Ginny and the twins watched their favorite TV show before putting the twins to bed. Once the twins were in bed Ginny wrote a letter to Ron.

Ronakins-

Meet me in Diagon Alley tomorrow for lunch. Around noontime. We have much to discuss. It's rather important.

Love,

Ginevra

After she sent her owl with the letter to Ron, Ginny took a nice long bath before retiring to her room for the night. In the morning, two bouncing kids ushering for their mother to get out of bed and join them for breakfast waked Ginny up. Ginny rubbed her eyes tiredly and obliged. As they sat down for breakfast, Ginny explained to the twins how they would be staying with the nanny today while she went out and met with their uncle. Both kids smiled and understood not to question their mother. So after breakfast they went into the living room and played games, watched TV, and made sure to stay out of their mother's way. Ginny on the other hand was an emotional wreck. Today she would tell Ron that Draco was the father of her children.

Ginny sat down to get some new sketches done for her fall line. But it was useless. She kept going over what she would say to Ron in her head. Or what she would say to Draco for that matter.

_**How would she tell Draco that she kept the knowledge of his children from him? What would he do? How would he react? Would he take them away from her? Would he laugh at her?**_

It was all very menacing to her. She looked up at her clock and it was already 11 o'clock. Ginny ran upstairs took a shower. Dried her hair with a flick of her wand. She grabbed a short jean skirt and a green tank top along with a pair of green lacey knickers and a matching bra. She got dressed and grabbed her favorite flip-flops. Then she put on a bit of light eye shadow and clear lip-gloss before apperating to Diagon Alley to meet Ron.

It's was almost noon and for once Ron was actually on time for something. Even better he was early. He had sensed the importance of her letter, especially after she had left the previous day after what Draco had said to her. He knew that Ginny and Draco dated, but not even Harry had that affect on Ginny anymore. So what was going on? Then Ron thought back to the run in with Draco. Dominick was talking to Draco asking him about his last name. Why would Dominick care? He's only 5 years old. Wait. Wait. That's it. Skylar's hair. Dominick's eyes. Dominick's inquisition. DRACO MALFOY WAS THEIR FATHER!!!!

As Ginny got there Ron ushered her into a booth at a familiar cafe they had often gone to when she visited. They ordered their meal right away, and as soon as their waitress walked away Ginny took in a deep breath and began.

" Ronald I have something to tell you..."

" Ginny I already know... " He began and then leaned in whispering, " Malfoy is the kids father"

Ginny looked surprised. " But. But... h.h. How did you know? "

" Not hard really after taking in yesterdays events and the looks of the twins. They are the perfect combination of the two of you. Skylar looks like him. Dominick looks like you... but their actions speak volumes. Dominick acts like him. While Skylar acts like you. I should have put it together sooner though. "

Ginny sighed. "Yes... but the important question is does Draco know?"

Ron laughed " No not that I know of"

Just then Draco came strolling up to the table after hearing part of their conversation. " What don't I know Red?"

Ginny froze.

_**She had planned on telling him, but she didn't think she had to do it today. **_

_Just tell him. You wanted to tell him. And here's your chance_

_**I know I know just give me a god dam minute**_

_Whenever your ready... 1.2.3. GO! Now tell him..._

" Ginny if you don't tell him I will" Ron said flatly.

" Tell me what?" Draco said " I don't have all day...some of us actually have jobs you know!" Draco began sounding hostile

" First off, I have a JOB. I'm actually quite good in fact I'm sure your bimbos would know my clothing line if you asked them" Ginny said nastily

" Care to make a bet on that?" Draco sneered

" Be my guest!" Ginny yelled

" Okay. if your right you tell me what it is you and Ron are arguing over. if I'm right you go back to calling me Draco and not Malfoy. "

"Fine. I bet they are wearing my clothes even." Ginny mumbled

:" What did you say?" Draco sneered

Ginny cleared her throat " I SAID I BET THEY ARE WEARING MY CLOTHES EVEN"

Draco laughed " Fine to make things more interesting if they are wearing your clothes I'll take you out for dinner tonight. That is if you can find a babysitter"

Ginny yelled again " BLOODY HELL MALFOY... I HAVE A NANNY. I TOLD YOU I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF SINCE YOU LEFT ME IM NOT A BLOODY GIT."

Draco just smirked. He had gotten the reaction he had hoped for. He knew that his bimbo of the day knew of Ginny's clothing line, everyone in England now wore her clothes. So it was a safe bet for him to say that he would find out what they had been arguing over and got a date with the woman he loved. He never stopped loving her and he never would. He only fed his time with bimbos in the hope of getting over her. But no such luck. He even found himself the occasional girl who looked just like Ginny but no one compared. But maybe he thought this would be his chance at happiness again. So Draco ushered the bimbo over .

Ginny faked a smile " Dear have you ever heard of ...Genera what is the name of your clothing line?" Draco sneered

" a sangue freddo Draconis " Ginny smirked

" Right.. have you ever heard of that clothing line before?" Draco asked.

" Of course dear, it's only my favorite." Smiled the bimbo. " See these jeans are from that clothing line"

The bimbo's answers only made Draco smile even more. He then whispered into her ear and she giggled while skipping off to their table.

" Now Red seeing that I won the bet. Tell me what you and Ron were talking about"

Ginny sighed" The father of my twins"

Dracos smile fell from his lips " And what does that have to do with me?"

Ginny sighed again and took in a deep breath " Because your the father of my twins"

"What?" Draco gasped. It wasn't that he was upset it was just shocking. They were five years old and she was JUST telling him he was a father.

Ginny nodded. " Yes that's why Dominick was so eager to ask you about your last name. "

" Do they know about me?" Draco asked embarrassed

" Yes. And they also know I never told you. But they want to get to know you better first." Ginny replied keeping her composure, which was now intact.

" Good. Because I want to get to know them as well." Draco said

" Okay. But first I think we should go over a few things. " Ginny began

Draco smiled " Yes and we can do that on our date tonight"

Ginny flushed immediately. " Date? What date?"

" The one that was part of the bet. I will pick you up at 8 Red" draco said triumphantly

" You don't even know where I live." Ginny said haughtily

" Yes but that's the beauty of appertain.. I just have to think of you" Draco sneered and with that he went back to bimbo.

Once she got back to the house it was already 5 pm. And knowing her children they would be pestering her all night about her meeting with uncle Ron. She was right. The moment the twins realized she was home they ran up to her, hugged her tightly, and began asking about their uncle Ron. Ginny just laughed and smiled at her kids.

" Mommy...were being serious" Cried Skylar

" I'm sorry dear" Laughed Ginny

" Mum your doing it again!" whined a furious Dominick

" I'm sorry sweetie. Go and get ready for dinner and I will tell you all about it over dinner " Ginny told her children

The children did just that. At the dinner table Ginny told them all about her meeting with their uncle Ron.

And of course with their father. Leaving out the bit about the yelling at each other in the small cafe.

" So Mum does that mean that cissa and I have daddy now?" asked Dom

" Cissa?" Asked Ginny

Dom beamed. " Skylar wants to go by her middle name...so i decided to go by cissa for short.."

" is that ok mum?" skylar asked

" Of course it is... it is your name after all" Ginny smiled

" so mum does that mean we have a daddy now?" Dom asked again

" Yes dear. But you've always had a father...but now he knows about you. In fact he seemed quite pleased to find out you were his kids. He and mommy are going out for a bit tonight so i want u in bed at 7 like usual but after tonight he will be around to visit you more often is that clear?"

" Yesss mum " said a disappointed Dom

" cissa? is that clear?"

" yes" huffed Cissa

**ok guys tried to make it longer... but it's late so i will update again tomorrow... as long as this chapter is received well...soooo review... the next chapter will include the date and the morning after and of course draco with his children... **


	5. Chapter 5

" Finally" Ginny sighed. The twins were both in bed. Ginny looked at the clock, it read 730. "Damn" Ginny swore out loud.

_**She only had a half hour to get ready. But what was the big deal, it was only Malfoy. She was only doing this for her children not him. **_

_Keep telling yourself that babe. _

_**Right anyways not the time to fight with myself I hate to go get ready for my...**_

_Date? With the sexy Mr. malfoy_

_**No no my meeting with the kids father**_

Ginny went upstairs and took a quick but refreshing shower. After she got out of the shower she used a spell to dry and curl her hair. Leaving her hair rise just above her shoulders, bouncing slightly. Then she picked out her green dress. It was strapless and it flowed out slightly with a flare, but only reaching the top of her knees. She grabbed a pair of green lacey knickers and a pair of matching stilettos. Before she went downstairs She added a little eye shadow, a little eyeliner, and clear lip-gloss. She looked at herself in the mirror before fluffing her hair and she descended out of her bedroom and into the parlor. Where she found Draco already waiting for her. When she came into view Draco had opened his mouth in awe. He couldn't believe that Ginevra Weasley had grown up so nicely. Sure she had grown up when they were in school, after all he would never have dated let alone have sex with a baby, but this was different. She had a certain glow about her.

" Draco you might want to close your mouth, we wouldn't want you filling up on flies before we eat" Draco closed his mouth but smirked. She still had her fiery demeanor about herself. " Shall we?" gestured Draco with his hand and they apperated to a nice cozy little restaurant in France. Ginny knew it was Paris right away. I mean how could you not after living there for five years. Not to mention the historic landmarks gave it away. Once they arrived at the restaurant Draco ushered Ginny through the door and they walked up to the host's station.

" Good evening, how can I be of service to you tonight?" The host replied

" Reservation for Malfoy" Draco announced grinning at Ginny

Ginny had to admit this was sweet even if it was only to discuss their children. But somehow, somewhere deep inside Ginny's heart she had hoped that this would be more than just about their children. She had hoped that Draco had decided that he wanted her and only her. But that was ridiculous she told herself, after all he was London's most eligible bachelor and the richest at that. Girls, mostly bimbos from what she saw and what she heard, fawned all over him. It would take more than a miracle to get him back, maybe two miracles.

" Ahh, right this way Mr.Malfoy" and with that the host seated Ginny and Draco in a quiet secluded part of the restaurant. Ginny smiled and thanked the host as he offered them some wine. " This is really quite lovely Draco, Thank you, but you really didn't need to go through all of this for a simple get together about our children" Ginny said quietly Draco just smirked. " No it's no trouble at all. Plus the mother of my children should be treated with the up most respect" Draco smiled. " Plus I think we both know we both want to be here" Silence stood between the two. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was a truthful silence. The truth was, they both wanted to be there. Whether or not they were ready to admit it. They still loved each other. And maybe this was exactly what they needed.

Ginny finally broke the silence." So Draco what is it you would like to know about the children?"

" When is their birthday?"

Ginny began to laugh.

" What's so funny?" Draco asked

" Well as luck would have it Dom was born 11:59 pm January 12 and Cissa was born at 12: 04 January 13. I guess we lucked out on being able to avoid the whole fussing over them having to share a birthday!" Ginny replied

This caused both adults to begin to laugh and upon looking at each other Draco said " That would be our luck " and they laughed even more. " God Ginevra I haven't laughed like this since... since" Draco said but Ginny finished it for him " Since we knocked over the candles in your room and set you curtains up in flames" The two adults laughed again. It seemed that everything was perfect. But indeed they had come so that Draco could learn more about his children so after Draco stole another longing stare into Ginny's he began asking more questions.

" What are their names?"

" Well Dominick is Dominick Xavier Malfoy but he likes to go by Dom. And Cissa is Skylar-Maire Narcissa Malfoy but likes to go by Cissa."

Draco leaned back in awe. She had given each one of their kids some sort of namesake of his family, along with his last name. She truly was an angel. " You named them after my family?" A shocked Draco asked

" Yes. Dom has your middle name. And I named Skylar after your mother. Of course for her middle name not her first. But she seems to like to go by her middle name more so than her first. I thought once I heard about your mother's death that her grand daughter would carry on her memory even if she never even knew about her. Wow... I'm babbling I 'm sorry" Ginny said blushing Draco just laughed " You know you use to babble around me all the time" Ginny protested " I DID NOT! I think you are mistaken!"

"Yes you did. You always babbled when you were nervous. You did it right after our first kiss. Then you babbled on our first date. You even did it before and after we made love for the first time. It's cute. I like that I know that you babble when you're nervous and I like that i still make you nervous."

Ginny blushed even harder this time. IF that was possible.

" Well there isn't much more to tell you about them. Dom's favorite color is red while Cissa's is green. They are five years old. They get private tutors which where started just this year. Other than that they are like any other kids. They love ice cream and playing, especially outside. But I think those are grounds that you should get to know them on better. You know when you spend time with them"

" Of course. What do they know about me?"

Ginny smiled " Not a whole lot. I just told them about you because they asked about a daddy. So i told them. I told them that it wasn't their fault that you weren't there. That it was mine. And they dropped it never asking again. That was until they heard me call you malfoy."

Draco placed his hand on top of Ginny's hand. " I should have never left you. Or I should have written."

" There is no use in should haves. Would haves... could haves. All we have are i cans." Ginny replied not looking at Draco but looking at the new couple that walked in. They were young, true her and Draco were young too, but they were 16 and in love. Very much like Draco and her had been.

Draco and Ginny finished their dinners and wine while talking about work, family, the war, and finally Ginny's pregnancy. After they finished their dinner Draco had paid the bill and offered to take Ginny out for a walk along the streets in France. He knew from her letters sent home to her family, which Ron had often spoke of; that she loved moonlit strolls in France. It didn't surprise him because when they were at Hogwarts she often loved to go for moonlit strolls outside of the castle and long the lake.

As they began walking, their topic of conversation had turned to relationships. Ginny began " So how many have you been with since me?"

Draco hesitated. " I don't know. Allot. I guess I was trying to find what I had with you in someone else"

" Oh. Did you find it?"

" Never. And you how many people have you been with?"

Ginny flushed " No one."

Draco cocked his head sideways " No one?"

Ginny spoke softly " No one because I didn't need to. I had two beautiful babies to remind me of what I had once. I didn't need to go rushing off to find it again"

Just then Draco stopped her dead in her tracks with an earth-shattering kiss. It was gentle and loving, yet passionate and full of hungry and lust. It was the picture perfect kiss. There they were in France along the riverside with the moonlight shinning down on them. Then Draco broke apart reluctantly, looked up at Ginny and said " Now and Forever my little one." Ginny smiled back at Draco and began to frown as she looked down at her feet thinking

_**This is a dream I'm going to wake up at any moment now in St. mungos and they are going to tell me that i have officially fallen off of my rocker. Why would Draco give up all of his free nights and one-night stands for me?**_

Draco pulled Ginny back into reality but asking " What's wrong love?"

Ginny was speechless how was she going to say this. " Okay I'm just afraid... that this isn't what you really want. Maybe your just lured in by all this magic, no pun intended, of being a father and having this big family. Whether it's with me or some other bimbo you just met." Draco laughed and took Ginny's face into his hands cradling it. " You really were always this difficult. But I told you once and I will tell you again. It has always been you. Just you. Sure I've had women calling on me. But that's all it was. I would indulge in Petty conversation to get into their knickers. But none of them have been you. Bloody hell I even named my bloody dog after you. I want Now and Forever with you no one else. That is if you'll still have me " Draco sighed before kissing her quickly on the lips. Ginny smiled. " Okay but were going to take it slow" Draco smiled again the biggest smile Ginny had ever seen him smile. Well the biggest anyone had seen him smile before. Draco simply replied " Of course my dear. I will wait forever. "

Ginny and Draco made their way to a bench on the side of the river. Draco kissed Ginny lightly at first and then pulled away running the tip of his tongue on the bottom of her lip begging for entrance, which she obliged. They kissed passionately and Draco deepened the kiss as he ran his hands over Ginny's shoulders. They lost complete track of being. Where they were. Who was around them? Everything went fuzzy in those moments when Draco's lips brushed against Ginny. It was only by the snickering of passer bys that Ginny and Draco sought composer. "Not here" whispered Draco and Ginny nodded. With the flick of Draco's wand they were in the Malfoy manor, which now rest, in complete custody of Draco. His father had died after the war during an up rise of the death eaters trying to carry out the dark lords plans even without him. His mother even though she lived through both the war and the up rise had committed suicide shortly after Lucius death. This cut all ties that Draco had to the pureblood traditions. He no longer had to marry Pansy; he could be with Ginny if he wanted. Which worked out because he didn't want to be with Pansy. Pansy was more of a sister than anything to him. Besides Ron and Pansy went together well, after all Ron and Pansy were getting married in the spring.

Draco led Ginny up to his bedroom. When they both got into the room he closed the door behind out of habit he guessed. Then he kissed Ginny again but this time it was full of hunger and Ginny kissed him back matching his hunger and fueling his lust. He loved her. She did something to him that no other woman could do to him. She could manipulate him Emotionally and Physically. As they began to kiss more and more passionately and deeper and deeper with each breathe they found themselves gasping for air. As they both surfaced for air Draco exclaimed " Oh Gods Ginny" while continuing to kiss down from her jaw line down to her shoulder blade. Then he returned back to his assault on her mouth, which cause Ginny to let out an escaped moan. This only increased his arousal.

Draco leaned over and placed Ginny on the bed. He knelt in between her legs causing them to spread out even further. He kissed down her neck and to her shoulder blades. He shed his shirt and his pants leaving him only in his silk boxers hovering over Ginny. Out of pure frustration and increasing arousal from the little moans and whimpers coming from Ginny he ripped off her dress tearing it to shreds. He gazed down at this beautiful creature. Then he continued to kiss down from her shoulder blade to her breasts lightly flicking his tongue over her nipple. At the same time he ran his hand over Ginny's abdomen. He then took her breast into his mouth and began to suck on her gently. Switching between sucking and flicking and rubbing. Ginny began to arch her back with his new sensation he was giving her. Then his kissed his was down her abdomen until he reached the top of her knickers. Ginny shivered.

Then he removed her knickers and his boxers in one swift movement. He positioned himself in between her legs forcing them to spread even further. Out of habit Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist and with that he grunted and leaned over kissing Ginny lightly before asking if she was ready. Ginny only nodded. Without a seconds notice he swiftly thrusted in all of himself into Ginny. They both let out a moan of pleasure. Their bodies got became one. They were focusing on each other fully. They met the other's thrusts. Finally they both reached their climax and Draco spilled inside of Ginny.

Draco just lies there on top of Ginny for a few moments. Before kissing her all over her face and whispering, " I love you Ginevra Weasley" and then leaning in for a deep loving and meaningful kiss. " I love you too Draco Malfoy" Ginny replied and with that Draco used his wand to clean up the couple and repaired her torn and tattered dress. They proceeded to get dressed and once they had become fully clothed Draco pulled Ginny in for a hug and whispered in her ear " Ready for Round 2?" with a smirk on her face Ginny replied " Only if its in my house this time" Draco loved Ginny so he kissed her swiftly and appearated the two of the to Ginny's bedroom. But not after grabbing pair of sweat pants and a change of tomorrow's clothes. There he put a silencing charm on the room and locked the door magically just incase.

For the second time that night they made sweet, tender love. They savored every minute of each other's time and body. And when they were done. He removed the lock and silencing charm after Ginny changed into her silk red nightgown and Draco slipped into his sweat pants. There in her bed he lay next to his Ginevra. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. He never wanted to let her go again. His leaned over kissed her on the forehead and whispered " Goodnight Ginevra I love you" Ginny smiled " Goodnight Draco I love you too" And with that Ginny had fallen fast asleep. Draco had waited until he knew she was asleep and then he too was swept off to dream land.

As the morning came the twins couldn't wait to wake up their mother. Very much like they wake her up every morning. But this morning she was ready for them. As they drew near to her bedside she reached out and tickled them and as they screamed in delight their father stirred slightly in their mother's bed. Ginny began to smirk. She had the best idea ever. She leaned and whispered for them to wake up their father.

And like a bolt of lightening the raced over to their father and tickled him and jumped on him crying out " daddy daddy time to get uppp..." Until he rolled out of bed groggily rubbing his eyes asking what time it was. Ginny just smiled. " Apparently its time for daddy to wake up." Draco smirked. She was always doing that to him. Even when they were younger this little feisty red head, tricked him again. " Oh I like my eggs..." Ginny began to call out to Draco but he popped his head back into the doorway facing her " Scrambled not fried..." Ginny smiled and at the same time Draco and Ginny finished " and definitely not runny" Ginny and Draco laughed. She was predictable. It was like they picked up exactly where they left off

But... he would definitely get her back for his wake up call. But he knew he would have the rest of his life to get her back. Even though he had to admit he rather enjoyed the feeling of waking up to their twins screaming " daddy" for that moment when they were screaming to him and he looked over at Ginny his life made sense for the first time in 24 years and he would do anything to keep it that way. But now he had more pressing matters at hand... spending time with his twins. He had to admit he was nervous. He wondered how his kids would react spending time with him after not being with him at all for 5 years.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I know you guys want longer chapters... and the next chapter will be. This one is so-so in length. Review pllllleasee :) **

**The morning after**

Ginny stayed in bed, while Draco went downstairs with the twins to make breakfast. She knew that this would be the perfect time for Draco to spend some alone time with them. After all he was their father. Plus, she had some thinking of her own to do. What the hell was she thinking last night? She was no longer a love-starved teenager, so why was she acting like one? From the moment that Draco stepped closer to her she felt her senses go haywire. Only he had this affect on her. Not even Harry could do that to her, ever. And mind you we were going to take things slow...What the hell happened to that? Hopping into the sack and having sex on the first date was not her definition of taking things slow. But then again, maybe it was for the best. This way if Draco shied away she would know that his intentions were strictly for his kids. They had already gotten beyond the sexual tension, so she would never be left wondering. It was actually a relief to her.

The twins who were eagerly waiting at the table had followed downstairs Draco. Draco always enjoyed cooking. He didn't get the chance to cook all that often, what with working long and tiring hours at the ministry, dating or so to speak most of the female wizarding population, and spending a lot of his time with the Golden Trio. True, he had become fast friends with the bunch but he would always refer to them as the Golden Trio. It just didn't seem right not too. He found it ironic that he had become so close with them after school, and during the end of the battle. Things would have been so much easier if they were friends during school. It sure would have made dating Ginny easier. But that was all in the past, and he had no intentions of things going back that way ever again. He was content as long as he could get his children in the right place and truly welcome him that was.

Draco returned to the table with plates of food for the twins and himself. They were so live and vivacious. He smiled because they had acted the same way he had at his age. And to think only 6 more years and they would be off to Hogwarts. He knew it seemed a long ways off, but he still couldn't wait. His mind flickered back and forth between his children and Ginny. He had hoped that she wouldn't take what happened last night the wrong way. He really meant for her and him to take it slow. But he just couldn't help himself. She looked so beautiful. She looked so pure. One kiss with Ginny wasn't enough. It was never enough. Draco knew that if Ginny would have him he would run away with her and his kids right now. To anywhere their hearts desired forgetting everyone and everything else. But he shook that notion out of his. No they were going to do this the right way. And if that meant that Ginny would deny him any sort of sexual release again until she was fully ready, then he would do it. After all she was worth it.

His son interrupted Draco's thoughts.

" Daddy is you here to stay forever and ever?" Dom asked

Draco laughed. " Well that is entirely up to your mother" Draco said gesturing up the stairs to where Ginny still laid in bed.

" Oh I'm sure she will say yes. She loves you " Cissa added

Draco laughed again.

" Do you love mommy?" Dom asked

Draco smirked. His son sure was full of questions. " Yes I love mommy," Draco answered

" Do you love us?" Cissa asked with a bright look in her eyes. Draco didn't know how to answer that. Of course he loved them. They were his kids. They were a Part of him. They were that precious, curious, pure part of him that no one else could touch. How could they not know that he loved them? Then it hit him. They didn't know because he never told them. Sure he had only found out he had kids, and from seeing their bright smiling faces the few times that he had he knew he would kill for them. He would do whatever he had to- to make sure they were safe.

" Of course I love you. And I want to make things up to you. Has your mother ever taken you guys flying?" Draco asked

" NOOOO" they both chimed in.

Draco smirked. True they were only 5, but going to be 6 in just a few weeks. Maybe that would be nice if he was the one who got to take them flying first. Yes, he was going to take them flying Of course with their mother's permission. So he would play it off and try to convince Ginny over the next few weeks.

After finishing their breakfast, Draco sent up a house elf with Ginny's breakfast while Cissa took a seat on Draco's lap. She clung to him immediately. For the rest of the day Draco laughed and played with the kids. Dom even talked him into reading a muggle storybook. It's not that Draco totally minded but he thought that they should also learn about the stories that Draco had grown up knowing, and Ginny for that matter. Sure her family was known as Blood Traitors but even they read and told their kids about wizarding stories. So he decided that tomorrow he would have to go shopping at Diagon Alley for storybooks and toys. Oh yes, Draco Malfoy's kids would be spoiled there is no doubt in that.

Finally close to dinner Ginny came out of her room looking more refreshed then she had in days. But then again if you had just slept with the man of your dreams twice in a row the night before and then slept all day, you'd look rather refreshed yourself. When she came downstairs she was wearing a medium length pleaded black skirt and a green top. She found Draco running after the kids playing tag in the house. Ginny stood there with her hands on her hips and cleared her throat. This caused everyone to look up at her.

" Having fun," Ginny said trying to keep a straight face when all she really wanted to do was laugh.

Draco smirked. He knew the look that Ginny had on her face. She wasn't mad, she was just trying to act like it.

" Yeah we are. " Draco said

Ginny laughed " Well no running in the house. Draco, you should know better. I swear I have three kids and not two"

Ginny had walked away at the end of her statement saying the last part mostly to herself. She didn't think that anyone over heard her, but Draco had. Draco turned to the kids and told them to go and get their jackets. Their mother was right they shouldn't have been running in the house. Though he loved the way she acted like she was mad, its funny to see her try to act when her emotions were normally written all over her face. Draco had grabbed his jacket and had walked over to Ginny placing a quick kiss on her lips and then leaned into whisper in her ear. " Your right you do have three kids. Two upstairs and one right here that need to be nursed every right " It was more of a purr than a whisper. Ginny blushed and shook her head knowingly " Some things never change, do they?" Draco smiled " Not even in the slightest."

With that Ginny brushed off Draco and told him to go play with his kids. Draco was about to insist on her coming outside with them when the phone rang. He turned to leave out the door with the kids when he paused to ask her if they could talk after the kids went to bed. Ginny agreed and picked up the phone. To her surprise it was her brother Ron's fiancé, Pansy Parkinson. They chatted for a long time exchanging family news, wedding plans, and the latest with work. Pansy had eventually gotten around to the real reason for her call. She wanted to know if Ginny would come out shopping with her for her engagement party dress. Ginny had happily agreed. When Ginny hung up the phone a smile played along her mouth. She was so happy for Ron. He was devastated when Hermione had married Harry although he would never admit to anyone. She could see the pain written in his eyes. Ginny had never seen him happier than when he was talking about Pansy, the gods only knew how much happier he would be around her.

Shortly later Draco and the twins came in from playing outside. The snow that had begun to fall was becoming increasingly heavy and the wind was fierce to match. Draco sent the twins upstairs to clean up before dinner. Again he approached Ginny placing a kiss on her cheek and sat down next to her for dinner. The twins came racing down the stairs to join their parents. Dinner was quite lovely and full of chatter between everyone. It was like they were a real family. But, they weren't. Not yet at least...


	7. Chapter 7

Please review... I need motivation guys!!! I need to know you're still interested... :\

The kids had settled down and now it was time to put the kids to bed. It had been a long day. And thank the gods that the twins were tired. Ginny noticed both of the twins were yawning but trying their hardest to stay away for fear of not finishing the movie that Ginny had promised they could stay up to watch. Draco finally noticed what Ginny was looking at the laughed to himself. God they really were his kids he thought to himself. They act the exact way I did when I was their age, or so my mother had always told me I had acted that way. It was ashamed that she wasn't here to witness how adorable and full of life they were. Even Lucius would be able to appreciate them for what they were worth, truly worth. And not that fancy overdressed underrated label he had gives so many other children. It was true that Lucius wasn't the kindest man alive but he was Draco's father. He was nasty when Draco was younger and the nightmares of his beatings and Crucio curses before legal age was enough to register Lucius as an evil man. But, Draco knew better. At a young age the wrong people for the wrong reasons had swayed Lucius and he had been taken in all too quickly. Draco recalled how Lucius had changed at the end of the war. That of course was his downfall after the following up rise of death eaters. Draco was suddenly snapped back into reality when Ginny nudged him hard. She of course had not meant for it to be so hard, but at any rate Draco fell fast down off of the couch and onto the floor with a big thud. Draco's face was worth a million and one words. It had hurt. Everyone could tell it had hurt. Especially since Draco's face made the shape of a big O and not in a good way. It was the same look on his face in his earlier years when he had fallen off his broomstick in his wild pursuit after the golden snitch. At the look upon his face the rest of the family roared in laughter. Who knew that his Ginny and his twins could laugh as loudly and as full of life as they did? It began over something so small, but it was beautiful. A few minutes after the laughter had begun it stopped. Ginny looked directly at Draco who was now pouting. Ginny smirked and turned to the kids when she began to scold them.

" Children it is not nice to..." Ginny began

Then with a big thud Ginny had been whacked in the face with a pillow off of her own couch.

Everyone stared for a few moments after Ginny had fallen off of the couch upon impact. No one knew what to do

And then it happened. Ginny began laughing uncontrollably.

Again the family raged in laughter. Draco smiled at the bunch. Had they always been like that? Or was he the missing piece to the puzzle? Would they always stay like that? Could they make the picture perfect family and always be this happy? Of course they... Draco would make sure of it. Draco would make sure that one way or another they would all be together and happy.

Finally Ginny broke the silence after the incredible fits of laughter from everyone. " It is time for you two to go to bed"

Dom moaned and Cissa pleaded, " Nooo mommy the movie isn't over!"

Ginny snickered and looked towards Draco who threw his hands up in question.

Dom smirked. " Hey Dad?" he asked

" Yes?"

" So are you living here now?"

Draco hesitated. He thought Ginny and him never really talked about that yet. Was he living their full time now? And what would they use the Malfoy Manor for? Ginny must be completely overwhelmed. She had said that she didn't want to move too fast. And here they were. Spending their days and nights together. Well tomorrow at least, he would be back at work now that the weekend was coming to a close. Maybe this would help to keep them at the comfortable distance that Ginny would feel safe at. He didn't want to scare her. God he definitely didn't want to fuck this up to. He was always told he was good at that. Fucking things up. He didn't mean to. But he couldn't help it. Then again it was he always fucking up his father's plans. Which weren't really his fathers plans but the Dark Lords plans. Too bad he learned about his father just a little too late. Draco's eyes became hazy. Ginny knew that look he was thinking. If they were in a cartoon then, smoke would be blowing out of his ear.

" No your father is not living here now. He has his own house. But maybe some day, so until then you will march your cute little booties upstairs and go to bed. Don't forget to brush your teeth!! And kiss your father goodnight." Ginny told the twins while giving them a kiss before they rushed over to their father. They hugged him vigorously and Cissa placed kisses all over her father's cheek before being scolded by her mother for trying to buy time. Cissa snickered and flashed her parents the Malfoy smirk. Gods she looked so much like her father when she did that.

Just after the kids had gone to bed. Ginny had offered Draco a glass of wine, which he happily accepted. Ginny and Draco sat on the couch. And neither one had the energy to move off of the couch to get the wine so Ginny summoned it with her wand. An hour later Ginny and Draco had managed to polish off a whole bottle of wine. But neither of them cared. They weren't worried with consequences. Not tonight. Maybe they would never worry about the consequences. They talked about stupid things. They talked about Things that didn't matter. That's when Draco stopped talking and looked at Ginny. Gods she was beautiful. He tickled her until her lungs screamed uncle. And in that moment of silence and dead on stare... he kissed her. He kissed her like he had never kissed her before. It was soft and sweet yet passionate. It wasn't like the previous times they had been together since he learned about his children. This was deeper and not just lust filled. And then they made love.

He kissed her neck while she moaned into his lips causing him to shiver. Then he got up and dressed indicating that she should do the same the he kissed her gently and carried her to her room before placing her down on her feet. She changed into a long silk nigh gown and began to get in bed when she noticed the hesitation in Draco.

" Aren't you coming to bed?" Ginny asked

"Yes but…"

" What?"

" In my bed. "

" Oh." Ginny said before frowning showing her true disappointment of emotions.

" Its for the best"

" Why?" Ginny's mind began to race did he change his mind. Maybe he didn't want her anymore. Maybe he changed his mind. Gods how could she be so stupid. And with that her eyes began to grow misty. She as tears began to roll down her face. Draco turned around.

" What's wrong love?"

Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes. "Nothing"

" Don't lie. It doesn't suit you well...Plus your bad at it"

" FINE. I WON'T LIE THEN... " Her voice cracked. "d..d...did...you...ch..ch..change your mind about...u..uus?"

Draco laughed loudly

" WHAT THAT ISNT FUNNY!" Ginny became frustrated

" No. no... " he leaned in and kissed her " your right I shouldn't have laughed its just I have work tomorrow and if I stay here tonight I wont get any sleep and I cant miss work"

Ginny smiled " good." then she kissed him and he appearated back to the malfoy manor where he found it unusually empty. It never felt this empty before Ginny had come waltzing back into his life. His large manor felt like a prison, now that he had known what a real home was. He never had that growing up, but he was glad that his children would have it. But his bed which usually claimed him instantly found himself struggle for even the smallest amount of love from the sandman. Ginny was no better. God! how could they not sleep without the other one near. It was only a few days. Ahh but what a few days can do for soul mates.

In his tossing and turning Draco decided. He would ask her tomorrow...

hey guys I decided to break it up a little... next chapter will be what Draco asks Ginny... Pansy and Ron's wedding... and a bunch of other stuff in there


	8. Chapter 8

Please review... I need motivation guys!!! I need to know you're still interested... :\

The kids had settled down and now it was time to put the kids to bed. It had been a long day. And thank the gods that the twins were tired. Ginny noticed both of the twins were yawning but trying their hardest to stay away for fear of not finishing the movie that Ginny had promised they could stay up to watch. Draco finally noticed what Ginny was looking at the laughed to himself. God they really were his kids he thought to himself. They act the exact way I did when I was their age, or so my mother had always told me I had acted that way. It was ashamed that she wasn't here to witness how adorable and full of life they were. Even Lucius would be able to appreciate them for what they were worth, truly worth. And not that fancy overdressed underrated label he had gives so many other children. It was true that Lucius wasn't the kindest man alive but he was Draco's father. He was nasty when Draco was younger and the nightmares of his beatings and Crucio curses before legal age was enough to register Lucius as an evil man. But, Draco knew better. At a young age the wrong people for the wrong reasons had swayed Lucius and he had been taken in all too quickly. Draco recalled how Lucius had changed at the end of the war. That of course was his downfall after the following up rise of death eaters. Draco was suddenly snapped back into reality when Ginny nudged him hard. She of course had not meant for it to be so hard, but at any rate Draco fell fast down off of the couch and onto the floor with a big thud. Draco's face was worth a million and one words. It had hurt. Everyone could tell it had hurt. Especially since Draco's face made the shape of a big O and not in a good way. It was the same look on his face in his earlier years when he had fallen off his broomstick in his wild pursuit after the golden snitch. At the look upon his face the rest of the family roared in laughter. Who knew that his Ginny and his twins could laugh as loudly and as full of life as they did? It began over something so small, but it was beautiful. A few minutes after the laughter had begun it stopped. Ginny looked directly at Draco who was now pouting. Ginny smirked and turned to the kids when she began to scold them.

" Children it is not nice to..." Ginny began

Then with a big thud Ginny had been whacked in the face with a pillow off of her own couch.

Everyone stared for a few moments after Ginny had fallen off of the couch upon impact. No one knew what to do

And then it happened. Ginny began laughing uncontrollably.

Again the family raged in laughter. Draco smiled at the bunch. Had they always been like that? Or was he the missing piece to the puzzle? Would they always stay like that? Could they make the picture perfect family and always be this happy? Of course they... Draco would make sure of it. Draco would make sure that one way or another they would all be together and happy.

Finally Ginny broke the silence after the incredible fits of laughter from everyone. " It is time for you two to go to bed"

Dom moaned and Cissa pleaded, " Nooo mommy the movie isn't over!"

Ginny snickered and looked towards Draco who threw his hands up in question.

Dom smirked. " Hey Dad?" he asked

" Yes?"

" So are you living here now?"

Draco hesitated. He thought Ginny and him never really talked about that yet. Was he living their full time now? And what would they use the Malfoy Manor for? Ginny must be completely overwhelmed. She had said that she didn't want to move too fast. And here they were. Spending their days and nights together. Well tomorrow at least, he would be back at work now that the weekend was coming to a close. Maybe this would help to keep them at the comfortable distance that Ginny would feel safe at. He didn't want to scare her. God he definitely didn't want to fuck this up to. He was always told he was good at that. Fucking things up. He didn't mean to. But he couldn't help it. Then again it was he always fucking up his father's plans. Which weren't really his fathers plans but the Dark Lords plans. Too bad he learned about his father just a little too late. Draco's eyes became hazy. Ginny knew that look he was thinking. If they were in a cartoon then, smoke would be blowing out of his ear.

" No your father is not living here now. He has his own house. But maybe some day, so until then you will march your cute little booties upstairs and go to bed. Don't forget to brush your teeth!! And kiss your father goodnight." Ginny told the twins while giving them a kiss before they rushed over to their father. They hugged him vigorously and Cissa placed kisses all over her father's cheek before being scolded by her mother for trying to buy time. Cissa snickered and flashed her parents the Malfoy smirk. Gods she looked so much like her father when she did that.

Just after the kids had gone to bed. Ginny had offered Draco a glass of wine, which he happily accepted. Ginny and Draco sat on the couch. And neither one had the energy to move off of the couch to get the wine so Ginny summoned it with her wand. An hour later Ginny and Draco had managed to polish off a whole bottle of wine. But neither of them cared. They weren't worried with consequences. Not tonight. Maybe they would never worry about the consequences. They talked about stupid things. They talked about Things that didn't matter. That's when Draco stopped talking and looked at Ginny. Gods she was beautiful. He tickled her until her lungs screamed uncle. And in that moment of silence and dead on stare... he kissed her. He kissed her like he had never kissed her before. It was soft and sweet yet passionate. It wasn't like the previous times they had been together since he learned about his children. This was deeper and not just lust filled. And then they made love.

He kissed her neck while she moaned into his lips causing him to shiver. Then he got up and dressed indicating that she should do the same the he kissed her gently and carried her to her room before placing her down on her feet. She changed into a long silk nigh gown and began to get in bed when she noticed the hesitation in Draco.

" Aren't you coming to bed?" Ginny asked

"Yes but…"

" What?"

" In my bed. "

" Oh." Ginny said before frowning showing her true disappointment of emotions.

" Its for the best"

" Why?" Ginny's mind began to race did he change his mind. Maybe he didn't want her anymore. Maybe he changed his mind. Gods how could she be so stupid. And with that her eyes began to grow misty. She as tears began to roll down her face. Draco turned around.

" What's wrong love?"

Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes. "Nothing"

" Don't lie. It doesn't suit you well...Plus your bad at it"

" FINE. I WON'T LIE THEN... " Her voice cracked. "d..d...did...you...ch..ch..change your mind about...u..uus?"

Draco laughed loudly

" WHAT THAT ISNT FUNNY!" Ginny became frustrated

" No. no... " he leaned in and kissed her " your right I shouldn't have laughed its just I have work tomorrow and if I stay here tonight I wont get any sleep and I cant miss work"

Ginny smiled " good." then she kissed him and he appearated back to the malfoy manor where he found it unusually empty. It never felt this empty before Ginny had come waltzing back into his life. His large manor felt like a prison, now that he had known what a real home was. He never had that growing up, but he was glad that his children would have it. But his bed which usually claimed him instantly found himself struggle for even the smallest amount of love from the sandman. Ginny was no better. God! how could they not sleep without the other one near. It was only a few days. Ahh but what a few days can do for soul mates.

In his tossing and turning Draco decided. He would ask her tomorrow...

hey guys I decided to break it up a little... next chapter will be what Draco asks Ginny... Pansy and Ron's wedding... and a bunch of other stuff in there


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait guy's… school has been rough already… anyways here ya go please review otherwise I will end it with this chapter and not finish

It all came so quickly. Pansy's wedding was here. The months seemed to have flown by. Draco of course had come to see his children every night and have dinner as a family. He and Ginny however had yet to lie down together again. They would have dinner and play with the children until they went to bed. At which, they would kiss goodnight and retire to their respective rooms, and Draco of course returning to the malfoy manor. Draco had toyed with the question of asking Ginny and the twins to move in with him, but he had yet to ask her. He didn't quite understand his nerve. After all he was a malfoy and he knew that they loved each other. He just didn't understand why it was so hard for him to ask her.

Ginny had gotten along with Pansy quite well, even before getting back with Draco. At whatever level they were. So, Ginny stood dressed in a lovely lavender strapless dress and was helping Pansy to get ready for her big day. There was a knock at the door, which Ginny rushed over answer. It was Pansy's mother and father.

" Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson!" Ginny exclaimed

The smug couple nodded and Mr. Parkinson said " Good morning dear, mind if we have a word with our daughter?"

Ginny smiled " Of course not it is a big day after all, Ill just wait out in the hall"

" No need this wont be long "

" Alright " Ginny smiled as she went back over to tend to Pansy's hair

" Pansy, as you know your mother and I think you are making the biggest mistake of your life. You were intended to marry Mr. Malfoy or at the very least Mr. Zabini. They would have been marriages worth celebrating. However, that is neither here nor there. We have accepted your choice and while we don't agree with it, we understand. Love. We are happy you are in love, but love isn't always worth it. You would have learned to love Mr. Malfoy or Mr. Zabini, like your mother learned to love me. At any rate we are here, not happy, but here." Mr. Parkinson said without any hesitation or love

" Pansy remember do not to trip on your gown, we wouldn't want you to make an even bigger embarrassment of the family than you already are." Mrs. Parkinson said before exiting the room with her husband

At that Pansy began to cry. Why didn't her parents understand? The war was over what was the big deal. Ron and his family were amazing. They were purebloods and they were in love. Ginny rushed over to her and hugged the crying girl.

" Its okay Pansy, our parents don't have to agree with everything we do. That's the brilliant part about growing up" Ginny said Pansy just nodding and pulled herself together. Then Ginny began to laugh uncontrollably. Pansy looked at her curiously and raised an eyebrow " Ginny I hardly believe this is a time for laughing" Ginny nodded " yes but if you only knew what I was thinking then you would be laughing too" Pansy smiled " And just what were you thinking?" Ginny smiled back " That a Gryfindor, a weasley no less, was comforting a Slytherin on her wedding day" With that both girls took in the situation and laughed. Then Pansy added " Or even better a Slytherin marrying a Gryfindor"

Pansy continued to get ready with the help of Ginny when there was another knock at the door and Ginny answered it to find Draco on the other end. " Are you ladies ready?" Draco asked. Pansy had told him that she was. Due to the fact that Pansy's parents weren't thrilled with the idea of this wedding, Draco had agreed to walk Pansy down the isle and give her away. After all, he couldn't see not doing it. Pansy had always been like a sister to him. Pansy had been a best friend in every way. Their parents had often mistaken it for love, as did most of the Hogwarts student body. Ginny smiled at Draco who took her hand and place a kiss upon it " you look beautiful Miss Weasley" Ginny blushed. " Thank you sir," She giggled. Pansy smiled at the couple before breaking up the moment of content silence between the two. " Okay Okay… enough of that love stuff. It's my day. All about meeee! Lets get the show on the road shall we?"

With that they did. First walked Millicent down the isle, followed by several other girls towards the front. Then finally walked down Ginny. The Groomsmen were already at the front. Harry being the best man, following in order was Fred, George, Zabini, and Charlie. After Ginny walked down the isle Ginny's son stood at the back of the isle ringing a bell in one had and holding the rings on a pillow in the other yelling " The bride is coming The bride is coming" while walking down the isle. Then came Cissa her beautiful peach dress with her hair done in curls throwing flower pedals along the way before the bride was ushered in by Draco.

Draco gave away Pansy to a nervously fumbling Ron. The rest of the wedding was beautiful. Ginny could only hope that her wedding was just as wonderful one day. And during the reception that's all she could think about while Draco was dancing with Cissa on the dance floor or one of the other women who constantly fell to his side asking to be next. Ginny wondered would Draco be the man that she married? Though she pushed that thought straight out of her head as she looked at Draco dancing with all the women on the floor. He would never settle for me Ginny thought. Ginny couldn't help the tears from running down her cheeks and found herself outside of the reception sitting on a cold bench in front of the rose garden.

Suddenly she heard footsteps. It was Ron. " Ginny what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Ginny wiped away her tears. " Oh nothing just enjoying the fresh air"

Ron nodded. He knew she was lying. " Oh and that would have nothing to do with you sulking at the table practically all night?"

God damn him! He knows me too well. Ginny faked a smile " No. Not at all. He's free to do what he wants."

" But that's not what he wants to do and you know it"

" Do I?"

" I thought you did. He's always talking to the family making nice with them. Spending tons of time with you and the kids. How could you NOT know? I mean I may not like the thought of you with Malfoy but he makes you happy"

" He did "

" Whoa hold up. Did?"

Ginny sighed. " Yes. But all of a sudden he's backed off. Making excuses not to stay even on the weekends."

Ron laughed, " Maybe you should talk to him."

Ginny sighed again " maybe your right"

Ron smiled " wait wait did you just say I was right?"

" yes don't let it go to your head"

Ron laughed, " He loves you. Maybe he just doesn't know where you are at."

Just then the twins came outside to where Ginny and Ron were. Calling out " mommy mommy" Ginny turned around and smiled brightly to her kids. " Yes dear" she called back to them. " Come and dance with us mommy" Ginny sighed " okay" Then they all made their way back to the dance floor with the kids and proceeded to dance to a fast song. When she looked up she saw Draco dancing with Millicent who had her arms around Draco's neck. Fury broke out in Ginny.

" Mommy whys that girl dancing like that with daddy?" Cissa asked

" I don't know, maybe you should ask him?"

Then without warning Cissa did just that. " Why are you dancing with my daddy like that?" Cissa asked Millicent. Millicent looked embarrassed. " Uhh I don't know sweetie. That's how we always dance" Cissa looked disgusted. " Ewww… daddy your bad" Draco laughed, " I'm bad?" Cissa nodded " Yes. We could see you all the way over there" And Cissa pointed to her brother and her mother. Before running back over to them " Oh god "grunted Draco " Just what I need- Shell never forgive me for that" Millicent shrugged ' who cares" Before leaning into him and kissing him. Draco pushed her off. " What the hell did you do that for?"


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again to my faithful readers :) Love you guyssss !!! Special thanks to gineveramalfoy1894, my bo.,hphottie14, and Dracoginnylover24.

Again I own nothing. sniffles. Except this plot. And as always review and I will give you more chapters sooner..and longer haha

Indeed Ginny had seen Millicent kiss Draco, but she knew how Draco use to be. She didn't need to wait and see him get any closer to another woman. Another woman who wasn't her. No one else seemed to see the kiss. Everyone was too busy dancing with his or her loved ones or congratulating the newly wed couple. Ginny didn't know what was going on at the moment, nor did she care. She just knew she had to get out of there. So quickly she ran to find her mother. Finally she found her over by Ron and Pansy.

" Mum, there you are I've been looking all over for you!" Ginny said to Molly

" Yes dear what's wrong?"

Ginny faked a smile " Oh. No Nothing. I was just wondering if you could take the twins for a few days, I need to go away. I will be leaving first thing in the morning. Would that be alright?"

Molly was worried. What had happened? But she shook it off. " Of course dear. You go take care of what you need to and the twins will be here. "

" Thanks mum. I wont be gone too long. Work calls. Anyways I'm going to get going Love you guys." Then Ginny turned to Ron and Pansy " Congrats. I'm really happy for you guys have a great honeymoon. Owl me once you get back." Then Ginny hugged her brother and Pansy followed by hugging her mother and father, before going in search of her twins that she left on the dance floor. Once she spotted them, her stomach cringed. They were with their father. Brilliant thought Ginny. There go my hopes of walking away quietly.

Ginny approached the three of them. "Cissa and Dom come here for a moment babies," Ginny cooed to her children. Immediately they left their fathers side. " Mummy is going to go away for a few days. You're going to stay her with grandma. " Dom nodded and Cissa looked about to cry. " What's wrong Cissa?" Ginny pleaded. " Your ... Your leaving us aren't you? Your going to go away like daddy went away," Cissa sobbed. Ginny shook her head. " No dear. I'm just going for a few days. Mummy needs to make us some money. I wont be long I promise. And as soon as I get back we will go out for ice cream. How's that sound?" asked Ginny. The twins both agreed after the reassuring words to her children. It wasn't just reassuring for Cissa because she knew that Dom too was worried. With those words said she hugged her twins and kissed them each on the forehead. Before turning around to leave.

Draco couldn't help over hearing them. Ginny was leaving. But it was only for work right? Good. She didn't see Millicent kiss me. She would have really let me have it if she had. Then a thought occurred to him. The twins could come and stay with me. They were after all my children too. As soon as the thought reached him he ran after Ginny who was making her way to the appearation site right outside of the gardens, w here she sat crying only hours before.

" Ginny! Ginny! " Called out Draco.

She had heard him, but didn't particularly care to hear from him at this moment. She turned to see him running towards her and without a moments notice she appearated to her home. Leaving him stand there confused. She heard me Draco thought. She looked right at me. And. and. she just left. Why would she just leave if she saw me? Heard me? Then he gasped out loud. She did see Millicent and me? OH GODS THIS IS NOT A GOOD SIGN. She didn't have a business trip. She was leaving to get away from me.

Draco wasn't like his father at all, except for his temper. And at this point there was no checking that. God help the next person who crossed his path. He knew he couldn't just stand here and let her leave. Gods where would she go? He decided to appearate to her house, maybe he could catch her before she left. Once he appearated he landed in her foyer in front of the fireplace and he called out her name throughout the whole house. Ginny heard him but she wasn't about to give away her location. She was currently enjoying her spot in the bathtub. On her bad were her bags already packed and her dark blue silk nightgown.

Draco was searching for her feverishly. God could her house be any bigger? It just might be as large as the Malfoy Manor. He searched all of the bottom two floors; he only had one floor left to search. Gods she has to be here still. She has to know that Millicent kissed him. Not the other way around. She had to know he loved her. But being the foul prat that he was, how would she know. He hadn't even laid a loving hand on her in months. He refused to stay the night. It was more of a business deal on his end. He knew business deals well, but this love was new to him. Sure he loved her at school. But that was different. He didn't have a family to worry about supporting. He was new to all of this. Didn't she know that?

Finally he reached her room. The door was left wide open so he stepped inside to find her bags on her bed still. Good he thought. She didn't leave yet. He stepped further in the room and found her silk nightgown on the bed. He groaned. He loved the way she looked in silk. It clung to her every curve. Every curve that he wanted to touch. To kiss. But first, he had to get himself out of this mess. And he needed to do it quickly. Suddenly he heard Ginny singing from the bathroom. He stepped closer and closer to the door. With each step Ginny got louder and louder.

Ginny was no longer in the tub. Instead she was dancing around her bathroom naked singing on the top of her lungs. God it's been ages since she was able to do this. NO kids running around or the fear of being caught. No hords of people running about like at the Burrow. It felt deviously good. Almost sinful. She didn't own many things that were made by muggles, except for her radio that was mounted on the wall above the loo in her bathroom. It was magically altered to tune into her favorite muggle radio station. She adored muggle music. And then the bathroom door opened and there stood a smug Draco staring.

" Why the hell are you staring Malfoy?" Ginny screeched not realizing that she was completely starkers.

Finally she realized why he was staring. Ginny realizing she was still naked turned around and blushed wrapping a towel around herself as Draco began talking. " How the hell did we get back there?" Draco said viciously.

" Back where?" ask Ginny

" Back where? She asks back where? To you bloody calling me Malfoy? What happened to the first name basis? You know or even pet names people call each other who are in love?" Draco was angry but coming close to crying. The crack in his voice gave him away.

" Well I guess you would have to be in love for that wouldn't you?" Spat Ginny Quite frankly she was sick of him throwing those words around. How could he expect her to act lovingly while he just pranced around doing only Merlin knows with whoever. Nothing stopped him from kissing the blonde headed slut in front of her and all of her family.

" Are you saying you don't love me?" Draco said

" I never said that. But to be in love is a two-sided thing. Which obviously is not going on here." Ginny said. Draco smiled. The battle has been won but not the war. Silly it seems that he would think that with a furious red head in only a towel standing and screaming at him. But she loved him really loved him. He could make this work.

Ginny continued yelling. " I thought we were doing great. You were doing great with the kids, and me. I know you love your kids. But I thought you loved me too? Huh Draco? What the hell happened to that?" Then nothing. He didn't say anything. " Well I guess that answers that! Get out! Just get the hell out of here!" Ginny screamed pointing him out of her house with her finger. Draco just stood there staring at her and smiling? Was he really smiling? What the hell! Why is he smiling?

" What the bloody hell are smiling for?" Ginny spat at him.

" You look so beautiful when you yell" Draco replied

" Well now that you got that out of your system you can leave."

Draco walked up to the trembling Ginny. He had to give her credit she had yelled at him well enough to give even his father a run for his money. He made a mental note to make her mad at least once a week, from then on. He wrapped his right arm around the small of Ginny's back and ran his left hand through Ginny's hair. Ginny caught her quickly escaping breath and it hitched in her throat. Draco caressed his hand against Ginny's cheek. Rubbing his thumb over her lips. " I'm not going anywhere." Draco whispered. Then he kissed her. Full of love and tenderness before pulling away. " Not now not ever. I'm going to marry you one day Miss Weasley. You'll see" And with that he kissed her again. This time with passion and lust. They got carried away with their kisses battling for dominance. Draco pushed her against the wall of her bathroom.

As they continued to kiss they fumbled their way out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. Finally they found the bed. Draco swept the bags and nightgown off of the bed. It had been months since either of them had any contact of the sort. Draco had peeled off his own shirt and pants, which were disguarded onto the floor. He continued kissing Ginny. Kissing down her chin line to her neck lightly nipping at it. Throwing Ginny almost over the edge of no return. When Ginny snapped up remembering why she was mad in the first place. " Draco... Draco... OKAY ENOUGH!" yelled Ginny.

" What's wrong Red?" Draco asked slightly confused. " Isn't this what you want?" He practically pleaded. Ginny nodded "No. Yes... but why were you kissing Millicent?" Ginny asked. Draco sighed and his face looked disgusted. " I certainly did not kiss her." Draco said madly. Ginny stared at him. " Seriously? Because I would like to know what it was I saw them," Ginny said crossing her arms in front of her. Draco huffed. " What you saw was HER kissing ME. But what you didn't see what me pushing her off of me. Then I was scolded by our son for pushing a girl." Ginny blushed. " So you didn't kiss her?" Ginny asked. Draco shook his head " No. You're the only one I want to kiss. "

Ginny laid back down on the bed and circled her arms around his neck. " Well." Ginny said. And Draco cocked his head sideways " Well red..." Ginny smirked. " Well then kiss me if I... " And before Ginny could finish the sentence Draco had captured her mouth again. While he kissed her he removed his boxers. All that remained between them was her towel. Draco was hard and Ginny knew it she could feel him against her leg as he continued his assault with his lips on her neck.

Quickly he removed her towel and without a moments notice he plunged all of himself into Ginny who let out a scream. It was full of pleasure. It felt like the first time that they made love. It hurt but after a few moments her screams of pain, which were accompanied by tears, were followed by screams of pleasure. Her thrusts met Draco's thrusts and as Draco slipped into her deeper and deeper he whispered huskily " I love you Red". Ginny kissed him quickly " I love you too Draco" and with only a few more thrusts and they came at the same time screaming each other's name.

Afterwards they collapsed back onto the bed. Naked and vulnerable. Draco enclosed his arms around Ginny placing kisses along her neck. This cause Ginny to giggle. " Gods Ginny I love you." He continued to kiss Ginny's chin and her neck laying a quick kiss upon her lips. Ginny felt him harden against her. Again she giggled. " Round 2?" Ginny asked winking at him. " Merlin woman! Do you see what you do to me?" Ginny laughed out loud. " No but I feel it... wait " Ginny said looking down at his hardened dick " yes nowwww I see it " And for a second time that night they made love.

While they laid there after the second time of expressing their love for another Draco looked at her for a moment. He opened and closed his mouth twice without any words coming out. Finally Ginny asked, " Is there something you want to say?" Draco looked horrified. " Yes. Yes... just. I uhh.. don't know how to ask you." Ginny laughed " Well there's a first... something a Malfoy doesn't know how to do" Draco frowned and then smiled sweetly. " Marry me red?"

A very shocked Ginny didn't know to say. Finally she broke the silence " You cant ask me that...not now" Ginny said very shakily. Draco got upset. " WHY THE BLOODY HELL NOT? I LOVE YOU AND YOU LOVE ME. WHATS YOUR DEAL?" Draco snapped. Ginny solemnly said. " Because you don't have a ring and it has to be done properly" Draco laughed out loud for a really long time and Ginny looked at him thinking he had gone nutters. Then he got out of the bed with a sheet wrapped around his lower body and he dug into the pocket of his pants, which had been disguarded onto the floor. Ginny letting her curiosity get the best of her sat on the edge of the bed wrapping her in the other sheet left on the bed. When Draco turned back to her he knelt down on one knee with a small black box in his hands. " I have been wanting to ask you for a few months now. Just didn't know how too. So Ginevra Molly Weasley, marry me?"

hahahah im evil a big cliffe... :)


	11. Chapter 11

Ahhh... read and review... plllllleaasssseeee?

Again I own nothing sniffles other than this story plot…

Ginny was left speechless. Sure she wanted to kiss him and make love to him again for the third time that night. But this time as his fiancé. But she thought of her twins. She can't make any rash decisions. Would they be okay with their mum and dad finally getting together? Where would they live? How would it work? What happened if it didn't work? OH gods there were just too many questions. Too short of time. And he's looking at me. Ahhh don't look at me. Wait I didn't mean it. Look at me. Love me. I'm going nutters. Ginny thought.

Draco looked down. Ginny was hesitating. Why was she hesitating? Isn't this what she wanted? Wait. Maybe she didn't want this? Finally Draco broke the silence " Uh. Ginny don't you want to marry me?"

Ginny laughed, " Of course I do"

Draco smiled " But..."

Ginny nodded " But...what about the kids?"

Draco laughed, " It will be great. We wont have to divide our time. I can see all of you everyday. When I come home from work... basically it will be like it is now with the kids plussss we get to share a bed every night "

Ginny smiled broadly " Sooo a life like we have now plus fringe benefits?"

Draco winked at Ginny " And maybe a few more kids"

Ginny scoffed " A few more?"

Draco nodded " So is that a yes?"

Ginny leaned over the edge of the bed and kissed Draco long and hard. Then she nodded and kissed him lightly and in between kisses she answered, " that (kiss) is (kiss) a (kiss) yes (kiss)." Draco slipped the ring on her finger. It was a gorgeous princess cut diamond with a small ruby on one side and a small emerald on the other.

Draco then rose out of his kneeling position and ran into the bathroom. He ran the tub full of water and cinnamon bubbles. After the water was drawn he ran back into the bedroom and lifted Ginny into his arms carrying her into the bathroom. He gently slipped her into the tub, and followed behind her. As they lay there in the tub Ginny rested her head back in between his shoulders underneath his chin.

" Comfortable dear?" Draco teased

" Very" Ginny smirked

" Good " Draco said as he wrapped his hands around Ginny's waist. After awhile of taking in the fresh aroma of the bubbles and relaxing their bodies in the warm and soft water Draco's fingertips began to move from her waist over her belly. Ginny shivered at the touch.

" Are you cold red?" Draco asked out of concern

" No. Quite the opposite actually" Ginny said huskily. Indeed Draco really hadn't done much, but she knew that he would. And that's why she shivered. But she was in no position to tell him so. It would only fuel his larger than life bedroom ego. Although he had changed in many ways, some things never change. His bedroom larger than life ego being one of them. But the way he moved and the diligent and skillful manner in which he used his fingers or even his tongue spoke for them. He had every right to have a big ego. But then again Ginny was not going to let him know that either.

Draco dipped his hands lower reaching her center and began to play with her lightly. Flicking over her clit as moans escaped her leaving Draco to shiver this time. He immediately picked up pace as Ginny rocked into his fingers. Without notice she climaxed and sank further into his arms.

It was surprising to Draco that he could be content with just pleasing her. In all of his other relationships both at school and after, it had been about him. No one else. He could care less what the others thought about it. He didn't care about pleasing them. But with her it was different. He wanted to make her happy and he was happy knowing she was happy.

Eventually the couple emerged out of the water. Ginny changing into her nightgown and Draco into a pair of flannel pj bottoms that were kept in Ginny's drawer just in case he did stay the night. Both of them thoroughly exhausted they turned in for the night. Or morning rather and slept well past noon the following day.

Okay guys sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be really long I promise!! and sooooon.. :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that it has taken so long for an update. I spell checked all of the chapters except the last two but I will get to those soon. I have been really busy with school, but hopefully things are settling down now!! Anyways, Thank you for all of the feedback. I really appreciate it.

Over the next few days, the happy couple embraced each other and their love. Once again, they felt like school kids. Back when, nothing else mattered. Just flesh upon flesh. With their love to keep them warm at night. The days came and went too quickly, and soon they would be back with the twins. Yet, they would have to find a way to tell the twins. It was constantly on Ginny's mind. She knew that they loved their father. But, how would they feel about their mother and father back together. Change is always hard for children.

It was their last day of solitude, when at the table during breakfast Ginny brought it up first. " Draco, we need to talk." Draco raised an eyebrow questionably at her. " Oh is that so?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded her head " Of course" Draco laughed. They sounded exactly like her parents already. He smiled at that thought. There was a time when he thought that sounding like a Weasley would be disgusting. But, this was different. It wasn't disgusting. It wasn't horrible. It was beautiful. It was love. And, Draco knew he was so lucky to be on the receiving end of her love. " What's so funny?" Said Ginny cutting into his thoughts. Draco shook his head " Nothing is funny. What is it that we have to talk about red?"

" The twins" Ginny said

" The twins?"

" Yes. Now stop repeating me. It isn't very becoming Draco"

" Go on."

" Well how should we tell the twins?"

" Tell them what?"

Ginny shook her head " About us silly"

" A Malfoy is never silly."

" Oh yes I forgot. So how would you suggest telling them Mr. - I-am-never-silly-because-I'm- a-Malfoy, Malfoy?"

" Well, I suggest that we just be straight with them. Tell them that we are in love and they are going to live with both their mum and dad in the same house. Honestly, nothing is changing too much where they come from."

" I suppose your right."

" Of course I'm right I'm a"

Ginny cut in " Let me guess because you're a Malfoy?"

Draco smiled " You catch on quickly."

Ginny just shook her head and they finished their meal in silence. As soon as Draco finished his meal, he opened up the Daily Prophet. He found nothing interesting in the paper. He guessed it was good though. After the end of the war, there was hardly anything in the paper of importance to him. When Ginny had finished she excused herself to the library.

They're in the library she sat at a desk, and began writing to her mother.

Dear Mum-

I am currently at home, where I have spent the last week. I did not go away on business as I had intended to. Instead, Draco and I have been working on our relationship. You will be happy to know that we are getting married. We decided to make our family whole. We will be by tomorrow for the twins and we will tell them ourselves then. I hope they have been behaving well. I love you and give my love to the twins as well. See you tomorrow around noon.

Love always,

Ginny

Draco had been looking all over the house for Ginny. Where was she? Didn't she know that this was the last day they had together alone? Finally he stumbled upon her in the library. " I should have known Id find you in here" Draco said smugly. " Yes, well here I am " Ginny said smiling. " What are you doing in here, all alone" Draco said as he approached her placing his arms around her waist. " Why Draco I was writing a letter to my mum telling her about us, and of course that we would be by tomorrow afternoon to get the twins." Draco kissed her gently " Good." Then smirked " What on earth will we do until then?" Ginny giggled while Draco brought his lips to her neck. He slipped her robe off of her shoulders and kissed her lips full on. The kiss was full of passion and caused Ginny to moan into Draco's mouth. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

He then swept all of the trinkets and books off of the desk that Ginny was sitting at onto the floor. As he continued kissing her he pushed her back onto the desk. Ginny found her hands at the front of Draco's pants and untied the flannel pjs. Draco's pants dropped to the floor leaving him naked in front of Ginny.

" Well that's just not fair!" Draco said laughing

Ginny smirked " Since when do you play by the rules?"

Draco smirked " I don't. But you do"

" First time for everything"

And with that Draco tore off the rest of Ginny's clothes. He began to kiss down her chin and into her neck, biting her lightly. Ginny gasped throwing her legs open and thrusting her pelvis towards Draco. Without a moments thought, Draco plunged into Ginny harshly. Ginny's body stood still, while Draco kneaded into her again and again. Finally, Ginny's body began to pick up speed meeting Draco's thrusts. Moments later they both climaxed. Ginny was fully exhausted, so Draco apperated them to their bedroom, where they slept for the majority of the afternoon.

Ginny's owl bringing her a letter from Molly awaked them.

Dear Ginny-

That's lovely to hear dear. I have informed the twins that you will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. See you then.

Love

Mum

P.s. We will need to start planning the wedding soon.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that it has taken so long for an update. I spell checked all of the chapters except the last two but I will get to those soon. I have been really busy with school && a family member passed away, but hopefully things are settling down now!! Anyways, Thank you for all of the feedback. I really appreciate it.

Over the next few days, the happy couple embraced each other and their love. Once again, they felt like school kids. Back when, nothing else mattered. Just flesh upon flesh. With their love to keep them warm at night. The days came and went too quickly, and soon they would be back with the twins. Yet, they would have to find a way to tell the twins. It was constantly on Ginny's mind. She knew that they loved their father. But, how would they feel about their mother and father back together. Change is always hard for children.

It was their last day of solitude, when at the table during breakfast Ginny brought it up first. " Draco, we need to talk." Draco raised an eyebrow questionably at her. " Oh is that so?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded her head " Of course" Draco laughed. They sounded exactly like her parents already. He smiled at that thought. There was a time when he thought that sounding like a Weasley would be disgusting. But, this was different. It wasn't disgusting. It wasn't horrible. It was beautiful. It was love. And, Draco knew he was so lucky to be on the receiving end of her love. " What's so funny?" Ginny said cutting into his thoughts. Draco shook his head " Nothing is funny. What is it that we have to talk about red?"

" The twins" Ginny said

" The twins?"

" Yes. Now stop repeating me. It isn't very becoming Draco"

" Go on."

" Well how should we tell the twins?"

" Tell them what?"

Ginny shook her head " About us silly"

" A Malfoy is never silly."

" Oh yes I forgot. So how would you suggest telling them Mr. - I-am-never-silly-because-I'm- a-Malfoy, Malfoy?"

Draco looked at her and while he hated to be teased he couldn't help but to chuckle at the look on her face. She was too darn cute. " Well, I suggest that we just be straight with them. Tell them that we are in love and they are going to live with both their mum and dad in the same house. Honestly, nothing is changing too much where they come from."

" I suppose your right."

" Of course I'm right I'm a." he began to say that he was a Malfoy but he was beaten to the punch.

Ginny cut in " Let me guess because you're a Malfoy?"

Draco smiled " You catch on quickly."

Ginny just shook her head and they finished their meal in silence. As soon as Draco finished his meal, he opened up the Daily Prophet. He found nothing interesting in the paper. He guessed it was good though. After the end of the war, there was hardly anything in the paper of importance to him. When Ginny had finished she excused herself to the library.

They're in the library she sat at a desk, and began writing to her mother.

Dear Mum-

I am currently at home, where I have spent the last week. I did not go away on business as I had intended to. Instead, Draco and I have been working on our relationship. You will be happy to know that we are getting married. We decided to make our family whole. We will be by tomorrow for the twins and we will tell them ourselves then. I hope they have been behaving well. I love you and give my love to the twins as well. See you tomorrow around noon.

Love always,

Ginny

She knew that her mother would be upset with her for not telling her that she hadn't left as she expected. But, a part of her also knew that she would be happy for her. After a long time coming Molly had grown to like Draco despite any past relationship that she might have had with his family. Draco began looking all over the house for Ginny. Where was she? Didn't she know that this was the last day they had together alone? Finally he stumbled upon her in the library. " I should have known Id find you in here" Draco said smugly. " Yes, well here I am " Ginny said smiling. " What are you doing in here, all alone" Draco said as he approached her placing his arms around her waist. " Why Draco I was writing a letter to my mum telling her about us, and of course that we would be by tomorrow afternoon to get the twins." Draco kissed her gently " Good." Then smirked " What on earth will we do until then?" Ginny giggled while Draco brought his lips to her neck. He slipped her robe off of her shoulders and kissed her lips full on. The kiss was full of passion and caused Ginny to moan into Draco's mouth. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

In mid kiss he took his hand behind Ginny's back and he knocked off everything that was once on the desk. With a loud clatter it all fell to the floor. Ginny pulled out of the kiss and giggled. " I hope you intend on picking that all up when were done here," she said with a grin. Draco just looked at her for a moment. "Absolutely not" he said with his voice raspy. " That's what we have house elves for" he said and closed the space between the two of them again. " But let's not worry about that now love, we have business to tend to" he said simply.

[Author note: Again sorry so late but I wanted to get this chapter up. I will have another chapter or two up tonight right after class


End file.
